Pacific Rim Mafia
| image = File:PacificRimMafia.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = coolkid | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2015-11-11 | winningfaction = Baddies & Indie | roster = #, player # Hirkala # Dr.Saab (Dee) # plasmid # Okosan # IAWY # Cube (Robertbatty) # Marquessa # Averyhairygorilla # yuiop # Jay Gold # GMaster479 # Slick (Segul) # Araver # Barcallica # Miki (DarthMask) | first = Plasmid | last = Dr.Saab Okosan yuiop Jay Gold | mvp = None | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by coolkid based on Pacific Rim franchise. It began on November 11th, 2015 and ended in a Baddies & Indie win in N6 (November 22nd). Game Mechanics 4 Baddies vs 10 Goodies vs. 1 unkillable/unlynchable Indy. Goodies had to share in pairs control of the target and the ability that could be used. Rules * NK has a carrier. * In case of a tie, no one dies. * Appears in NP: blocks, successful kill attempts, used saves. If an unkillable player is target for a kill in the night, the kill will not appear in the NP. Role Description *'Baddies - The Kaiju'. Wincon: Eliminate the PPDC **'Slattern' - The first and only Category V, it is the largest and most robust of all the Kaiju. (Unkillable at night, role spy) **'Scunner' - A Category IV that resembles a bull, with horns that may be used as a battering ram. (Block) **'Raiju' - A Category IV that resembles a crocodile, the fastest Kaiju on record. (Vote x2) **'Leatherback' - A Category IV that resembles a gorilla, using hit and run tactics to fight. (Appears as random goodie to spies.) *'The Goodies: Pan Pacific Defense Corps'. Wincon: Eliminate the Kaiju. To fight the Kaiju, humanity has created the mechs known as the Jaegers. However, piloting one solo has proved to be too great of a strain on the human physiology, hence pilots, known as Rangers, must share the burden by mind melding with at least one other, known as the Drift. **'Raleigh Becket' - Ranger and pilot of Gipsy Danger. Each night will choose one of the actions (save, kill, block) for Gipsy Danger to carry out, not the same twice in a row. **'Mako Mori' - Ranger and pilot of Gipsy Danger. Each night will choose a target for Gipsy Danger to act upon. **'Herc Hansen' - Ranger and pilot of Striker Eureka. Each night will choose one of the actions (Role spy, follow spy, lookout spy) for Striker Eureka to carry out, not the same twice in a row. **'Chuck Hansen' - Ranger and pilot of Striker Eureka. Each night will choose a target for Striker Eureka to act upon. **'Sasha Kaidonovsky' - Ranger and pilot of Cherno Alpha, each day will choose one of the actions (vote x0, vote x2, lynch save) for Cherno Alpha to carry out, not the same twice in a row. **'Aleksis Kaidonovsky' - Ranger and pilot of Cherno Alpha, each day will choose a target for Cherno Alpha to act upon. **'Tang Wei Cheung' - Ranger and pilot of Crimson Typhoon, each night will choose one of the actions (redirect, portal, facilitate message) for Crimson Typhoon to carry out. **'Tang Wei Hu' - Ranger and pilot of Crimson Typhoon, each night will choose the primary target of Crimson Typhoon. **'Tang Wei Jin' - Ranger and pilot of Crimson Typhoon, each night will choose the secondary target of Crimson Typhoon. **'Stacker Pentacost' - Former Ranger and Marshall of the PPDC. He will step in for the first Jaeger pilot who is killed. Afterwards, Jaeger pilots who lose their co-pilots will step in for available spots higher up in the OP. *'The Indie:' The Kaiju Harvester. Wincon: RID kill 2 goodies and 1 baddie. **'Hannibal Chao' - a profiteer with an uncanny knack for survival. RID kill (unblockable and unredirectable), cannot be killed or lynched. Host's Summary Winning Faction *Baddies **Dr.Saab - Slattern **IAWY - Scunner **yuiop - Leatherback **Jay Gold - Raiju *Indie **Okosan - Hannibal Chao Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster #Hirkala - Herc Hansen - Killed N4 by Baddies #Dr.Saab (Dee) - Slattern #plasmid - Sasha Kaidonovsky - Killed N1 by Baddies #Okosan - Hannibal Chao #IAWY - Scunner - Killed N6 by Hannibal #Cube (Robertbatty) - Mako Mori - Killed N3 by Baddies #Marquessa - Tang Wei Hu - Killed N6 by Baddies #Averyhairygorilla - Stacker Pentacost - Lynched D1 #yuiop - Leatherback #Jay Gold - Raiju #GMaster479 - Tang Wei Cheung - Killed N4 by Hannibal #Slick (Segul) - Tang Wei Jin - Killed N5 by Hannibal #Araver - Raleigh Becket - Killed N2 by Baddies #Barcallica - Chuck Hansen - Lynched D2 #Miki (DarthMask) - Aleksis Kaidonovsky - Killed N5 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11